Would You like to Dance?
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Kaminhus ensinando o escorpião a dançar. O que será que isso vai dar?LEMON KamusxMiro kem non gosta, nem chegue perto!


**Would you like to dance?**

Eu estava la, parado no salão... eu nunca dancei antes na minha vida, mas aquele homem... estava incrível. Ele me olhou e eu pensei que eu poderia morrer naquele momento. Eu comecei a tremer quando ele veio até mim.

-Dança comigo. – Ele apenas me perguntou, eu esta fora de mim quando aceitei aquela proposta.

Bem, eu fui um desastre, eu nunca dancei, eu já tinha dito isso antes, mas com ele meus pés se moviam no salão como se eu estivesse no céu. O fato era: Eu estava completamente bêbado. Ele notou e me levou para casa.

A oitava casa no santuário, Escorpião... Por Zeus, ele ainda esta comigo!

-Miro, você esta louco? Você bebeu de mais. Eu não deixarei que você faça isso novamente! – Eu nem prestei atenção, eu me perdi naqueles olhos azuis profundos dele, a pele branca, e os brilhantes cabelos ruivos, como um deus grego. As palavras que ele diz... eu apenas posso ver seus lábios se movendo.

Eu esqueci de que ele era apenas meu amigo, nós não podemos ficar juntos... ele gosta de mulheres, e eu acabo de perceber que eu o amo... Eu não seu mais o que fazer, estou ficando realmente louco!

-Kamus, vá a merda... eu bebo o quanto que eu quiser! – Eu fico completamente nervoso, já não sei mais o que pensar. Droga! Maldita hora em que eu aceitei ir a um baile com ele.

"Ele é apenas meu amigo, o que eu posse fazer se EU já não penso mais assim?"

-Miro, você esta estressadinho de mais para o meu gosto. Eu te chamo para sair, você enche a cara por algo que não vem ao caso eu te carrego até em casa e agora que você vem me dizer essas besteiras? – Como eu posso dizer... isso sempre acontece. Eu sempre acabo estressando o Kamus, se bem que no final nenhum dos dois acaba com a amizade. É, eu sempre vou atrás do meu cubo de gelo preferido, afinal, nós nos tornamos amigos no dia em que ele chegou.

-Bah! Não em enche Kamus! Eu só... não estou acostumado a isso... – Pois é, finalmente inventei uma desculpa que vai concertar pelo menos um pouco as coisas... hehhe a minha vida é assim, sempre invento algo para servir como desculpa, advogados costumam a fazer isso. Além do que eu estava começando a ficar exitado com você me segurando daquele jeito.

-Não esta acostumado? Por Zeus Miro, o que você mais faz é sair a noite para clubes! Não em venha dizer que não está acostumado! – Kamus ficou irado com o comentário meu comentário. Como eu tive a brilhante idéia de dizer tal coisa, se ainda fosse Mu ou Shaka... mas EU, Miro de escorpião dizer tais disparates era simplesmente inaceitável. Nem esperava que Kamus aceitasse essa desculpa mesmo u.u"

-Não é isso, Kamus! Pow, eu saio sim, saio todas as noites para ser exato. Saio para clubes, mas nenhum deles é algo parecido com aquilo! Eu não sei dançar aquelas coisas! Que raios era aquilo? Dança de Salão? Valsa? – Nunca imaginei que meu melhor amigo pudesse fazer a cara que estava fazendo! Ele parecia divertido com o que eu acabara de dizer. Mas que ÓDIO desse tipo de coisa, eu aqui falando que não sabia dançar e ele rindo. Ninguém merece. – Eu só freqüento clubes a-n-i-m-a-d-o-s! Nada daquele tipo... er... clássico.

-Mon Dieu, Miro, porque não me disse isso antes? – Porque? Preciso responder? Eu estava simplesmente maravilhado com a sua pose, o modo que me convidou para dançar, o seu olhar...

-Apenas me deu na telha, na hora parecia divertido. – Porra! As vezes eu me surpreendo comigo mesmo, com o quanto de besteiras que eu posso falar.

-Mas você só diz besteiras mesmo! Eu te convidei porque eu quis, eu não teria ficado chateado com você se me dissesse a verdade, mas agora eu estou profundamente magoado com a sua atitude infantil! – Infantil? Pois é... é realmente infantil, mas eu ainda não sei como você agiria se no meio daquela dança você notasse como eu estava... e se eu te desse um beijo? Provavelmente você nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

-Me desculpe, ta bom Kamus! Eu não queria... eu sei que eu estou bêbado, mas eu to falando sério... – Ok... ele esta se aproximando, posso sentir a sua mão em meu rosto ( que provavelmente esta vermelho ) o vejo sorrir do jeito que de vez em nunca ele faz.

-Então eu vou querer algo em troca para te perdoar. Já que você estava agindo tão infantilmente eu também vou... – Ótimo, e mais essa, provavelmente ele vai ser cruel... – Eu vou te dar umas aulas de dança! – hahah eu capotei de tanto rir, e achando que ia ser algo ruim. Bom, é melhor segurar meu riso e tentar legar o assunto a sério.

-Kamus, você vai me ensinar a dançar? Essa é boa, eu não consigo nem caminhar direito e você vai em ensinar a dançar? – Como a vida pode ser interessante! Eu o senti escorregar as mãos pela minha coluna parando bem em sua ponta, me levantando Kamus sussurrou em meu ouvido um "Oui, mon ami" e logo em seguida me agarrou do mesmo jeito que havia feito naquele salão. A musica começou a soar dentro do meu quarto, vinda do aparelho de som, nem sei quando Kamus colocou aquilo ali...

-Calcanhar, ponta, ponta-ponta, ponta e calcanhar... Miro é só isso, com calma. – Calma, assim eu podia definir o meu coração naquela hora. A musica tocando e eu apenas acompanhando meu melhor amigo. – Agora comece a se movimentar, solte o corpo, isso é apenas uma valsa.

-Kamus, isso para você é bem fácil, pra mim...hn... é bem mais difícil – Vixi, eu quase dei um gemido escandaloso, Kamus NEM deve ter percebido. Eu tenho de me controlar melhor quanto a esse tipo de coisa.

Logo nós dois entramos no mesmo ritmo, as vezes é bom ter a habilidade de com apenas uma vez que se vê o golpe podemos nos defender!

-Miro, porque você não dançou assim comigo antes? – Se ele continuar sussurrando as palavras no meu ouvido eu vou acabar morrendo com tanto tesão. Zeus, alguém pare este homem!

-Eu já disse o porque! – Acho que ele ficou bravo, eu o vejo se afastar e me olhar com aquela cara fria e calculista de sempre.

-Ótimo, Miro... mas agora você precisa me pagar o que deve! – Uma musica meio latina começou a tocar, o Shura que deve saber como dançar isso... – Vem!

Como negar esse chamado? Nem tento, é impossível. Logo você me agarra com mais convicção, aproxima seus lábios do meu e me encara como se fosse realmente me beijar, porem como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, você vira o rosto e simplesmente segue me carregando para todos os lados. Eu apenas consigo acompanhar seus movimentos e fazer o que você deseja que eu faça. A dança sensual faz meu corpo se incendiar por você, será que não dá pra se notar isso?

Novamente você se aproxima de mim e puxa todo o meu corpo me deixando colado ao seu.

Como eu posso chamar isso? Acho que é uma dança de acasalamento e ninguém sabe! Como alguém pode se manter lúcido com algo assim acontecendo? Você vai aos poucos descendo meu corpo, como se o tombasse para trás, sentido o meu cheiro e depois me puxando para cima. Sabe... Eu estou perdido, mas ainda assim algo dentro de mim me faz continuar a dançar com você, algo que vai me dizendo o que fazer.

-Até que você não dança tão mal assim! – Ah! Kamus, eu te mato! Você quer me enlouquecer, né? Ainda posso sentir as suas mãos na minha nuca, deixando meu pescoço um pouco tombado para o lado. Eu nem sei o que responder para você, quem diria que Kamus ia me enfeitiçar assim...

-Hn... – Bom, pelo menos algum som saiu da minha boca quando o senti retirar alguns cabelos que cobriam meus ombros. Desde quando você age assim comigo? Será que você sente o mesmo que eu? Não, impossível... hahah estamos falando do príncipe do gelo!

-Miro... – Zeus! Ele esta falando com uma voz tão rouca e carregada por... desejo. O ar que sai da sua boca chega à minha pele fazendo-me arrepiar. – Que foi Kamus? – Por favor, não saia dessa posição, eu quero continuar com você assim!

-Me desculpe – Desculpar? Ele nem me fez nada. – hn? – A resposta que eu queria veio logo em seguida, Kamus havia deixado seus lábios encontrarem a minha pele, me lambendo e me beijando suavemente. É agora que ele se toca o que esta fazendo e me empurra! ( isso sempre acontece! )

-Eu... quero... – Surpresa! Ele quer alguma coisa que eu conheço muito bem... hehe acho que meu sorriso sarcástico o afetou um pouco, afinal, como eu consegui fazer isso com meu "perfect soldier"?

-Kamus... acaba logo com isso! – Autoritário? Não, nem um pouco, eu só precioso de alivio tanto quanto ele, já que eu pude sentir seu membro crescendo com as minhas palavras.

Logo fui beijado sem nenhuma cerimônia, a sua língua pedindo passagem pelos meus lábios. Suas mãos descendo cada vez mais em uma jornada sem rumo assim como as minhas que já tiravam a sua camisa a força ( eu nunca tive paciência com essas coisas! ).

-Miro, eu... nós... – Um leve momento de incerteza passou pela face de Kamus e eu pude notar isso. Ai por Zeus, será que ele me seduziu, me dês ficar assim, e agora quer parar tudo? Eu juro que assassino com a antares o desgraçado se ele me pedir para parar! – Miro... nós... não vamos fazer isso aqui, certo?

Essa pergunta chega a me fazer rir por dentro... hahah ver meu boneco de neve falar assim tão mansamente e entregue me fez ficar ainda mais com vontade de possuir aquele corpo.

-Oras! Não era você quem estava me guiando em uma dança? Faça seu trabalho então... me guie! – Putz, eu realmente só sei falar besteiras! Mas fazer o que? Eu estou completamente excitado, não consigo nem mais conter meus desejos sexuais que batem na minha cabeça.

Interrompendo esse meu pensamento pervertido, eu sinto meu cavaleiro me levar novamente em seus braços em uma dança até meu quarto. Quem disse que cavaleiros do gelo não sabiam como ser quentes? Kamus esta tãããoooo vermelho que eu estou começando a enlouquecer. Quando eu fico assim que é o pior, Kamus vai indo com tanta calma que me revolta! Eu quero que ele me jogue na parede e me chame de lagartixa!

-Miro... – Hn! Isso é bom, tirei um gemido daquele rapaz frio. Estou começando a entender a frase "Corpo frio coração quente". Separo-me um pouco do aquariano apenas para retirar o resto de minhas roupas, as quais estavam semi rasgadas pelas unhas de Kamus. Já que eu estou no comando agora, vamos torturar meu amorzinho!

-Kamus... me toque! – Por Todos os Deuses! As mãos de Kamus nem esperaram eu terminar meu convite, já estavam passeando pelo meu corpo. Eu já disse que ele vai me enlouquecer? Ele esta tão sexy me olhando nos olhos quase me comendo com o fogo que sai deles.

-Owww! – É cada um que me aparece! Fui virado violentamente contra a cama, trocando de lugar com Kamus. Este por sua vez parece estar se divertindo comigo... Opa! Ai não, finalmente algo mais animador! Kamus segura a base do meu desejo chegando com o hálito quente perto na minha ereção que já não estava mais "com sono" por assim dizer. Uma, duas, três lambidas... isso ainda não é um picolé... ponho minhas mãos sobre a sua cabeça, forçando-a um pouco mais para que ele entendesse que eu quero ficar totalmente dentro de sua boca.

-Kamus, vai logo... antes que... eu morra! – Minha respiração há muito tempo esta afetada, somente esse cara pra me deixar assim. Eu quero que ele faça logo de uma vez! Por Zeus, ele realmente quer me ver morto!

Prontamente meu desejo foi atendido. Kamus colocou todo meu membro dentro de sua boquinha quentinha... Que delicia, quem será que ensinou esse cavaleiro a fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Kamus, se você parar eu vou... hhnnnn... ahhhh... te matar! – Eu ouvi! Eu ouvi uma risada cínica vinda de Kamus, o que aquilo significava? Se fosse eu, provavelmente eu pararia na hora para torturar meu parceiro.

-Você sempre diz que vai me matar! – Droga, eu e minha boca grande! Eu preciso de alivio RAPIDO! – Mas você não me mataria! – Como ele é orgulhoso! Mas porque raios eu fui me apaixonar por alguém assim? Tudo bem então, se é guerra que ele quer... é guerra que ele vai ter!

-Não? Eu vou te matar de tanto tesão então! – Após minha curta frase Kamus se arrepiou todo sob meus braços. HEHEH Agora que a festa estava começando. Torturando-o um pouco eu vou descendo minhas mãos em direção ao desejo do meu aquariano. Parando-as por um momento pelos mamilos túrgidos, eu digo em frente com a minha língua... traçando um rastro quente na pele fria. Nunca imaginei que isso fosse tão bom, nem mesmo com todos meus antigos ficantes. Ver o Kamus entregue as minhas caricias e gemendo assim só pra mim... me da coisas! Passo a língua pelos pontos escuros no peito de Kamus provocando um gemido alto ao mesmo ritmo em que minhas mãos vão caminhando até a virilha branca com poucos pelos. Lindo como um Deus! Se Kamus pudesse ver como estava provavelmente já estaria vermelho e constrangido.

-Hnnn... –Hehehe eu quero ver até onde ele agüenta. Vou levando minha língua mais para baixo, passando-a bem pelo canto da virilha onde minhas mãos estavam. Nem cogitei a idéia de chegar perto daquela parte importante hahah hn, se bem que eu to com uma puta de uma vontade de experimentar o gostinho dele... Me desfazendo desses pensamentos e passo a língua por suas coxas respirando bem perto da pele dele fazendo seus pelinhos se arrepiarem. Essa sensação é ótima da parte dele...

-Milo... por favor! Continue, e pare de ficar me olhando... Eu quero você bem aqui! – Ahhhh não, isso é tortura psicológica! Kamus esta me olhando com uma cara sádica indicando com o dedo sua entradinha ainda virgem... Bem, então vou dar o que ele merece.

Subo meu rosto até onde eu posso tocar aquele membro. Realmente ele é lindo. Dei um beijo bem estalado na ponta de seu sexo e depois o coloquei todo em minha boca, o leve movimento de subida e decida parece que deixa meu príncipe do gelo cada vez mais extasiado... é lindo de mais ver como ele geme gostoso empurrando minha cabeça a forçando continuar.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou ser tão ruim com você! – Ponho-me a trabalhar como antes, sugando seu membro cada vez mais até sentir que Kamus esta pronto para gozar. Deixo o fruto do seu prazer invadir a minha boca, céus como é doce... eu poderia me viciar nisso.

-O que acha Kamus? – Que pergunta mais sem noção, pela cara que ele esta fazendo foi algo perfeito. Sim! Eu sou egocêntrico mesmo!

-Mi... Miro, foi... foi perfeito! – Ótimo, meu sorriso de eu-sei-que-sou-phoda diz tudo o que eu poderia se quer pensar... hahha ver o príncipe em pessoa perder toda a sua elegância para um gesto tão simples é tentador!

-Ainda não acabou! Quero dizer... se você quiser!

-Eu... eu... EU QUERO MAIS MIRO! – Nossa... com esse grito acho que ele acordou o santuário. Mas isso é muito bom, agora eu vou poder entrar naquela tão cobiçada entradinha. Mais é claro que eu vou dar mais para você meu queridinho.

Sem dizer nada eu acabo colocando alguns dedos na boca de Kamus, e ele chupa que é uma beleza! Depois eu vou fazer ele chupar gostoso assim outra coisa bem maior... hahaha

-Chega! – Kamus assentiu pra mim com um olhar tão enevoado que eu nem espero para enfiar dois dedos de uma vez só massageando para a recepção do meu membro que já não ta agüentando mais!

Os gemidos tomaram conta do meu quarto, realmente essa é uma ótima musica para se dançar. Por falar nisso... – Kamus, agora sou eu quem dirige a musica! – Ah! Eu tenho de me controlar para não invadir meu amado tão abruptamente, quer ter uma noite de amor, não de sexo. O olhar de Kamus está tão perdido no meu comentário... eu vou agora... forço um pouco meu sexo contra quele botão apertado, realmente meu cubinho de gelo é virgem, céus como é apertado. A cabeça entrou e logo fui estrangulado, ele ainda vai me fazer gozar entes da hora se continuar se contraindo assim...

-Ahhh! Miro... isso... ahhh – Dor? É isso que ele sente? Está pintado na sua face que é isso... – Kamus, se quiser eu posso parar e...

-Nem pense nisso!- Se o paraíso existe acabei de chegar nele! Kamus se empurrou com uma força impensável sobre meu membro me enterrando nele. Tão quente e apertado... hn... o movimento do vai e vem que nossos corpos estão fazendo é como uma dança... queria que Kamus me ajudasse a guiar, como fez me ensinando agora a pouco... hn... já sei...

Me viro, fazendo-o sentar sobre meu membro... cada vez que eu faço algo novo, mais descubro que Kamus fica maravilhoso durante o sexo. Com as pernas abertas sentado em mim com as mãos ajudando a ficar ereto... se momento para cima e para baixo o rosto de extremo prazer. Perfeito... não tenho palavra melhor...

-Zeus do céu! Kamus assim você me enlouquece... – Cansei de ficar esperando. Seguro o dorso de meu amado e o ajudo a se mover mais rápido, sinto meu prazer chegar ao Maximo quando algo melado escorre por meu abdômen. Agora sim posso gozar em paz inundando Kamus...

-Miro, isso foi... ah! Eu gostei muito. – Eu também queridinho, foi a melhor transa da minha vida!

-Kamus, agente vai fazer isso sempre? – Ô pergunta infantil... nem eu me agüento com essas coisas...

-Se você quiser... – Frio como sempre... tão seco... mas tão quente quando quer!

-Ótimo... Miro... agora vamos dormir. – Como queria. – Me encosto na cabeceira da cama trazendo meu geladinho junto a meu peito e lá nós dormimos até o sol raiar.

Comentarios: Putz... foi soda de fazer isso... u.u" eu non tenhu a mínima noção do que é dança u.u""" Mas eu queria fazer algo assim... esse capitulo foi meigo hahah eu ainda vou por o Kamus pra cantar, esperem só aUHAUha Com uma musica que há muito tempo eu queria por num fic desses dois!


End file.
